


Doctor’s office

by Randomone791



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-16
Updated: 2019-06-16
Packaged: 2020-05-12 18:22:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19234609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Randomone791/pseuds/Randomone791
Summary: The Joker is out of his cell, Ivy wonders why.





	Doctor’s office

The Joker was always a careful man when it came down to his businesses. Nothing he did was half done. Everything was very meticulously done and nobody would dare to spoil his fun, and if anybody did, this person had to be prepared to handle the consequences.  
So this plan wasn’t really different from any of his thousand other ones, simple and easy. But this time he was planning something bigger. The funniest, biggest and longest joke he could ever make. The joke that would make him known in the whole Gotham City, or even the whole World! The only joke that would make Batman die from laughter.  
It was his moment and he was patient enough not spoil his own fun.

* * *

  
The lights are finally shut down in Arkham when the night arrives because after all, even criminals do sleep. But this night there is one of their patients that is simply waiting still on the floor, very cautious on their surrounders.  
“There are no guards now, since the only one they have went to check on the 1st floor. This is my chance.”  
Ivy stands up and walks to one of the corners of her cell, right behind her bed. She’s successful in moving the bed without creating too much noise and grabs the test tube that is held by the sneaky, slim vine that emerges from the floor.  
“Look at this beauty… Thank you very much for your helping hand, my darling. I’m coming home very soon.” She whispers quietly to the cheerful plant that grows very shortly on the foot of the goddess and the plant retreats after the soft words.  
She examines the green liquid before the dim moonlight and a sneaky grin scapes trough her lips. “Now I just have to wait for the perfect moment”  
Her plannings are interrupted by a sudden shock that spreads from her spine to the rest of her body.  
She hears the sound of large feet moving outside of Arkham. Somebody is touching her babies. Worse; stepping on them!  
She usually doesn’t feel this unless it’s a short distance. And by that, she means about a few meters away from her. The intruder is apparently trying to get to Arkham... or getting out of Arkham. Who is gonna escape this time?  
The intruder is no longer more stepping on her babies, she doesn’t feel him anymore, but her babies are kind enough to tell her. The description is not very deep but the person itself is quite recognizable (as she might say) even from a distance.  
“What is the clown planning on doing this time?”  
Soon after, she recognizes a presence inside the man’s suit that makes the following a lot easier. For a brief moment the presence simply disappears from radar, but soon enough appears again now in a room on the 1st floor. The clown takes the almost dead flower from his suit, now Ivy can feel the presence a lot better, but the light that illuminates most of the plants is not there.  
Apparently, the flower is left there and she no longer feels her babies being stepped on giving in the clown’s return to his cell.  
She examines the long corridor and her eyes stop by on the dimly lit cell on the end of the corridor, there is an unnerving aura surrounding its resident. The unnerving resident that directs a knowing smile to Ivy’s cell showing all of his yellow teeth off and manipulating his face in a way that is hard to even hold the gaze he sends.  
”This is not ending well.”

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this about a year ago and it was supposed to be the beginning of a story, but now it’s a one shot, or else i’ll waste it.


End file.
